


Oh, The Places You'll Go.

by poedamnson



Category: Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Poe, Ben and Hux are gay lovers, Bisexual Poe, F/M, Finn and Rey are kinda a thing, Nerd Poe, Poe and Ben are friends, Young Poe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedamnson/pseuds/poedamnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU wherein Poe, Rey, Finn and the others are in boarding school. </p>
<p>Poe never liked to give himself the luxury of having fun and being reckless. He's managed to keep himself grounded and focuses on his studies and his future. He thinks that to have a good job that pays well will lead to a good future. He meets a girl who make him realize that life shouldn't be as simple as that. Life should be extraordinary. And Poe starts to think so too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Live A Little

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks (first time and all, might not be even be good at this.)

"Please, Poe. Join us." Rey says to Poe as she and Finn try to pull him off his ass, out the door and to the party.

"I have to study, math equations are kinda complicated Y'know?" Poe said gently slapping their hands away from his arms.

"You can't possibly fit more information in that head of yours." Finn said, the side of his lip twitching upwards in amusement.

Poe sighs. "Suppose I go with you to the party-" He looks up at his two friends and raise a hand up to stop them before they get too excited, "which I may not, I'll just be a third wheel."

"You can hang out with Ben?" Rey suggests.

"And if he's too busy with Hux?" Poe raises an eyebrow.

Finn smiles. "Phasma?" Poe looks at him and shakes his head slowly.

"Well, if you go out; you might have more options of friends to hang out with next time." Rey shrugs as he rocks her body back and forth with the balls of her feet and looks around as if she's waiting for Poe to crack and agree to go.

And Poe does.

///

Poe is leaning up against the wall watching the people dance. Rey and Finn were dancing together, he smiled at the sight. Some of the people he knew, most of them he didn't. He continues to people-watch while sipping his cup of punch. He sighs, thinking he should be studying right now.

"Bored already?" A voice beside him speaks up and he almost jumps. He looks to where it came from and sees a girl, probably the same age as him, smiling and leaning against the wall just like he is. He's never seen this girl before.

"How long have you been there?" Poe asks.

"As long as you have." The girl shrugs. She looks at the people dancing for a moment then looks back at Poe.

"Your name's Poe, right?" Poe nods.

The stranger holds up a hand. "My name's Kosme."

Poe shakes her hand. "Pleasure to meet you." He says politely. "You too." She smiles and takes a sip of her drink.

"It's quite boring just standing here. I heard there's a full moon tonight. Wanna go take a look?" She offers, Poe opens his mouth to disagree, to make up an excuse like his friends would look for him and think that he's been kidnapped. He closes his mouth.

"C'mon Poe. Live a little. It's just star gazing." She chuckles. Poe then nods and follows Kosme towards the door.

They were stopped by Ben and Hux, greeting them. "I didn't know you two knew each other." Ben said, smirking. Ben looks at Poe and gives his friend a knowing look.

"Well, we are in a boarding school, Ren. Everyone's bound to meet Everyone else, you idiot." Hux scoffs.

"Oh shut it, you piece of Bantha shi-" Ben is cut off by Kosme, who's giggling.

"You two are just too cute." She says, shaking her head. "Now excuse me but I have to go look at the stars now with Poe." She takes Poe's hand and leaves.

Poe glances at Ben and Hux as he and Kosme make an exit and sees them making obscene hand gestures at him. He shakes his head and silently laughs.

He looks at Kosme. She's still holding his hand. It's quite nice, actually. She leads him to a hill near the open court of the school. She then lets go of Poe's hand and lays down on the grass. Poe kinda misses the warmth of her hand but shakes it off his head. He lays down beside her, not to close but not too far that she'll think he doesn't like her. He does, in a way that he wants to know more about her. So he decides to know more about the strange girl.

"So what's your full name?" He asks, his eyes to the sky.

"Kosme Kayder." She answers. He feels her shift and looks at her. She's on her side looking at him.

"Yours?"

"Poe Dameron."

"I like your name, fall right off the tongue." This makes Poe laugh."You're not the party type, are you?" She rests her head on her hand.

"I am, I just don't have the time to."

"So, what's taking up your time?" She asks.

"School. Studies. My future." He sighs.

"Now, you're just stressing yourself out." He nods, agreeing. "So what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Maybe a businessman. It pays good and-"

"So that's what you're here for? To graduate, get into college, get a job that pays well and just live a life so mediocre?" She asks, as if having a job that pays well and gives you an assuring future is blasphemous.

"Isn't it what we're all here to do?" Poe furrows his eyebrows, trying to figure Kosme out.

"Don't you want to explore the whole galaxy? Find out how many planets there are?" She asks, her eyes filled with wanderlust.

"But don't you want a stable future?" He copies her tone, he adds jazz hands for extra wonder.

"Now you're just mocking me." She looks at him, not looking pleased and breaks out into a laugh. Poe smiles and chuckles. He feels truly himself right now.

"But seriously, ever wondered how many people are out there? With different faces and races and languages?"

"My parents were pilots. I've got to see a glimpse of that by the amount of friends they'd have over when there were special occasions." Poe shrugs.

"Don't you wanna be a pilot like them? I want to be." She smiles, looking at him.

"Not really. I mean, my mother used to wake up in the middle of the night screaming because of the things she saw, my father would wander off into his own thoughts sometimes and I've hardly seen them when I was a child because of what they do." He recalls the memory of his childhood.

"I'm sorry, did I bring up some bad memories?" She says.

Poe shook his head. Truth is, Poe did want to be a pilot. He just doesn't have the guts to.

"I wanna be a pilot." She says with a slight grin. She lays on her back again and starts to point out stars and tell Poe about them. The gleam in her eyes made him want to be a star just for the sake of her looking at him like that.

"Y'know, now I kinda wanna be a pilot after all that stuff about the stars and the systems and the galaxy." He says after ten minutes of her talking about it. They both laugh.

"Let's make a deal." She looks up at him. "Whatever we decide to do with our lives, we do it because it's what we want to do, that we'll make our lives as extraordinary as possible."

"You're a weird one, Kayder."

"All the best people are, Dameron. So deal?"

She holds up a pinky. Poe thinks of how weird this is, how they just met like 30 minutes ago and now they're making promises to each other. He laughs to himself and shakes his head. Guess he's living a little right now. He smiles at her and wraps his pinky around hers.

"Deal."


	2. Dreams of Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe dreams of space and his friends ask him where he was last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be short and just boring. this is more like a filler chapter d'ya feel.

Poe was in space; he was looking at the stars and all the distant planets. He felt infinity. He closed his eyes for a second and he could hear the engine of a A-Wing. He opened his eyes to see was flying an A-Wing, the ship was just like his mother's. His hands were wrapped around the steering wheel, his eyes wandering as he glided peacefully in space. He liked this, he wanted to feel this feeling every moment of his life. He closed his eyes again. 

And then he awakens. 

"Poe get up!" Finn says, as he hits his friend with a pillow. "Don't want to be late, don't you?"

Poe sits up immediately and sees Finn already dressed. He rushes towards the bathroom to get ready. He had a very nice dream. He reminds himself to tell Kosme about it later as he looks at himself in the mirror, adjusting his tie.

//

A piece of paper hits Poe's neck. He looks behind him to see Ben smiling at him. 

"Bantha shit." Poe mouths to his friend. Ben just smirks and winks. Poe wanted to laugh but decided to just flip him the finger discreetly. Hux sees the whole arrangement and almost smiles. 

Poe turns to focus on the teacher and continues to do so until class was dismissed. When the bell rang, he took his time with his things. He left the room a few steps behind Hux and Ben where they paid him no attention. Poe's eyebrows knitted together as he watches his two friends hastily walk towards an area of the school where there weren't a lot of people. It dawns on Poe that they were rushing to get some - and he feels embarrassed and awkward when he realizes- special alone time. So he shakes it off and goes to his locker. He looks around the hallway as his habit of watching people. His eyes stop when he sees Kosme in her uniform. He wonders why he's never seen her before. Maybe he's been in some classes with her but never looked her way, which doesn't make sense to Poe because she's the kind of person you'd notice right away. Maybe that thought was biased. 

He sees her with two people he recognizes as Snap and the girl who always hangs out with Snap. He doesn't remember her name but he thinks it's starts with a 'J'. He doesn't approach them but just stays quiet and just looks at Kosme. He smiles at the sight of her laughing and goofing around with her two friends. He shuts his locker door as the bell rings.

//

"So, Poe. Where were you all night?" Rey asks Poe, leaning towards his direction across the table. The rest of the gang were seated at the table, it was lunch break. Poe picks at his lunch as he thinks. If he told them, they'd tease him and if he didn't, they'd just keep bothering him until he does.

"Yeah, Poe. Where were you? We just went to dance and then the next thing we know, you're gone." Finn raises an eyebrow at Poe. 

"I'll tell you where he's been." Ben says, all smug. 

"He's been with Kaider." Hux deadpans while eating his chicken salad. 

"Kaider? You've been out all night with a girl?" Rey asks, surprised. 

"Oh don't act all surprised, Rey." Phasma speaks up. "Poe is quite the charmer when and if he decides to actually speak to someone." She teasingly says. Poe just laughs.

"Wow." The corner of Finn's mouth was turned upwards. "You've been out all night with a girl and you've never bothered to tell me?" 

"I was too tired last night, I was almost late today and you've only asked just now." Poe shrugs. 

"Too tired, you say?" Ben says, in a challenging tone. "What exactly did you do with Kaider?" 

"Nothing! Freaking light, Ben. Get your mind out of the gutter." Poe throws a crumpled piece of paper towards him as Ben laughs. "We just watched the stars and talked. That's it." He explains. The group all smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you made a new friend." Phasma said, patting Poe's back. "A pretty friend." 

Poe blushes and face palms. "Thanks, Phasma." He mumbles. The gang laughs. He removed his hands from his face and he saw Kosme a few tables away. She was fiddling with her fingers and breathing somewhat heavily. Poe wanted to her but Snap and Jessika - he remembers was her name - sits with her and make their own conversation. He decides to just approach her later. He focuses back to his friends as Rey is telling a story of how Finn fell on his ass last night while dancing. Finn looks embarrassed as the rest of the group where listening and laughing. Poe laughed along with them, his eyes sometimes gazing towards Kosme. He just somehow can't stop looking at her.


	3. Life Was Made To Be Lived.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe realizes what he wants to be, with the help of Kosme and the stars.

"So 3000 years ago, there was a planet called Earth and its inhabitants were all humans." Poe says. Kylo scratches his head.

"And it was formed because of the Big Bang?" Rey asked.

"It's only a theory, not exactly proven." Hux answers.

"Earth is confusing." Finn holds his head in his hands.

"It's also interesting, just think about it. The most advanced out of all of us, they invented so much and had scientists, artists, and more." Phasma says in wonder.

"And suddenly, all of them disappeared. People from Earth suddenly vanished out of thin air and their planet was swallowed by their sun." Hux concludes. A knock interrupts their study session on Earth. Poe gets up to answer it and opens the door.

"Am I interrupting?" Kosme says, leaning against the door frame. She smiles at Poe and Poe smiles at her.

"Not really. Come on in." He opens the door wider to let her in.

"Oh hi, Phasma." She waves. Phasma waves back. "Hi guys!" They all greet her back and Poe takes her hand to sit with her on his bed.

"So Earth." Kylo mutters.

"Oh, my ancestors are from Earth." Kosme shrugs.

"Really?" Finn asks, surprised and curious.

"Yup." Kosme says, popping the 'p'. "My mother has our family tree on a banner that we hang in living room. She's really proud of our lineage."

"That's cool. I'd want to see that." Poe says to her.

"Oh you can, my mother made a smaller version for my room." She mutters. "My ancestors used to be lawyers and scholars. Mother told me about one that grew up to make a financial system for his nation and then died in a duel."

"That's fascinating." Hux comments.

"Well, I just came here to ask Poe if he wanted to go to the library with me and I'd hate to intrude your study session amongst friends. I'll just go now." She started to stand and say goodbye. Poe grabbed her arm.

"I'll go with you." He says. Kosme opens her mouth to protest but Poe cuts her off by saying goodbye and see you later to his friends in which they returned the gesture to both Poe and Kosme. Kylo winks at Poe before the two friends exited the room and went for the library.

"Your friends are nice." Kosme comments.

Poe hums. "They're fun." Kosme chuckles. "They tease a lot, they can be nosy from time to time too."

"Would you have it any other way?" asks Kosme.

"No, actually." Poe smiles at her and she smiles back.

They enter the library and Kosme grabs hold of Poe's hand immediately. She leads him to a section of the library filled to the rim with books about starships. She lets go of his hand to get a book lodged in between two thick books.

"X-wings are my favorite." She says showing him the book. "I think you'll like it too."

\\\

"I wonder what it's like to be one of those stars." Kosme says. Her eyes leaving the starry sky for a second to look at Poe who was lying beside her.

"I don't know." Poe admits. "I can't fathom how it must feel. It's like a mystery."

"It is, I think."

"I'd rather be up with the stars."

"In an X-wing?"

"It is our favorite." They both chuckle.

"You're welcome by the way." Kosme smiles.

"Thank you for opening my eyes." Poe looks at her. She hums and scoots closer to him. She puts her head on his shoulder and his arms snake their way around her body.

"Imagine having that as a job. Fighting for the rebels, doing what's right. Saving the galaxy one flight at a time." She says. Poe swears that he saw a twinkle in her eyes, and it wasn't just the stars. He smiles at the thought. He wants to be a pilot now, more than ever. The girl with him right now made him realize that.

Life itself is an adventure. To seek and make more would make it even better than just sitting at a desk looking at a screen.

Life was made to be lived, to the fullest.

Poe's gonna be a pilot.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it sucks.


End file.
